


Trampoline Party

by CryptidOwl007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, NFSW, Slightly - Freeform, date night for volleyball nerds, so close and yet so far, will they get to frick frack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima have a sleepover at Tsukishima's house and end up chilling out on the trampoline in the backyard while they stargaze and fall asleep there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for trashy-grand-king on tumblr for the 2016 Haikyuu!! V-Day fic exchange! It was a lot of fun, and their fic for me was fantastic as well!! Also, shout out to brokutokotarou for the title, it was a Good Idea.

A pause sounded in Tsukishima’s music as his phone chirped, letting him know he had a new message. He’d been taking a nap, and the disturbance was an unwelcome one. Cracking his eyes open, he squinted at his phone screen. The contact name “┐(Wヮ￣)┌  bf” flashed across his screen. Sighing, Tsukishima opened the message.

_Hey~_

_What Kuroo_

_Guess who’s visiting fam in Sendia?_

_?? so_

_can I stop by_

_spend the night_

_please, they’re driving me crazy_

Kuroo watched the three dots, waiting for the reply with baited breath. Realizing what he’d been doing, he exhaled slowly and flopped back onto his bed. It wasn’t doing much good, stressing over it this much. As soon as the phone in his hand vibrated however, he lunged back up, clutching it tightly.

_sure, when r u coming over?_

Leaping up, Kuroo did a little dance around his room. Grabbing his already packed bag, he stopped only to stick his head in his mother’s room.

“I’m going to sleepover at a friends house; see you later.” His mother waved him off, not glancing up from her work.

“Have a nice time,” she told him absently.

Oh I will, he thought. Grinning, he sent Tsukishima a message.

_omw_

* * *

Standing on Tsukishima’s doorstep, Kuroo was surprised when the door opened before he had even knocked. Raising an eyebrow, the boy in the doorway just shrugged.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Tsukishima told him, but immediately regretted doing so as a wide smirk overtook Kuroo’s face. Leaning in closer, he asked,

“Aww, did you miss me that much?” Giving him a blank stare, Tsukishima started to close the door on him.

“Wait wait wait! I brought cake,” he rushed, holding up a small box. Tsukishima paused and, sighing, gestured for him to come inside.

“You can put that on the counter,” he directed, pointing towards the kitchen. Stepping inside, Kuroo called out,

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Glancing around, it dawned on him how quiet the house was. Slowly he asked, “Hey… where are your parents?” Joining Tsukishima in the kitchen, he placed the cake box on the counter, staring him down. Tsukishima had his hands folded in front of him like he always did when he was nervous when he said,

“They’re at my brothers college, watching one of his games. They said they wouldn’t be back till late tomorrow.”

Kuroo felt like he might have had a small heart attack. A trickle of sweat formed on his brow.

“Then… we’re here… alone? All night?” Kuroo braced himself against the kitchen counter at Tsukishima’s short nod- the reality of the situation had fully dawned on him. Tsukishima frowned at him, confused.

“It’s not that big a deal right? We’ve been alone before.”

 _Yes, but not for a whole night! Just on dates and stuff!_ Rocking onto his heels, Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets. Avoiding Tsukishima’s eyes, Kuroo stuttered out,

“Maybe we should save the sleepover for a night when there’s supervision?”

“Do you not want to stay over?” Tsukishima asked him, abrupt.

“Ah, it’s not that…”

“Then what’s the problem?” Moving over to Kuroo, he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket. Lacing their fingers together, Tsukishima pulled him towards the living room. “Come on, we can just watch a movie or something.” After a moment of resistance, he allowed Tsukishima to pull him towards the couch.

Grabbing the remotes, Tsukishima powered up Netflix. The phrase “Netflix and Chill” danced in the back of Kuroo’s mind before he managed to shove it away. Tsukishima sat next to him and began flipping through titles.

“What should we watch?” he asked. Pulling his knees onto the couch, Kuroo curled up against Tsukishima’s side. His warmth spread through Kuroo as he nestled closer. Tsukishima was slightly taller than him now, Kuroo noticed, so he fit snugly into his side- still not close enough for him though. But when Tsukishima positioned his arm around him, pulling him closer still, Kuroo had to fight the urge to smother him in kisses.

“How about a real shitty one? Those are always fun.” he said, trying to distract himself. Nodding, Tsukishima searched “MegaShark vs MechaShark” and paused, glancing down to Kuroo, curled up against him. He grinned.

“Let’s do this.”

  
  


A hundred witty remarks, thousands of laughs, and 3 MegaShark movies later, Kuroo realized he’d forgotten how fun it was to be with Tsukishima. They had never been able to go on many dates when Kuro was in high school, and they only managed to squeeze in a few more once he went off to college and his schedule became more flexible. Even though he’d decided to stay in Tokyo for school, they’d been making it work. But when Tsukishima hit his third year, it once again became very difficult for them to get together like this.

They talked constantly of course, but it wasn’t the same. Sitting side by side, making fun of crap movies- this was what Kuroo really looked forward to.

Tsukishima was about to hit play on their fourth MegaShark movie, “MegaShark vs Giant Octopus,” when Kuroo suggested they eat some of the cake he had brought. Extracting himself from underneath Kuroo, Tsukishima made his way to the kitchen. Getting up to follow, Kuroo glanced out the window. The light spilling from the window was enough to illuminate the yard faintly.

Something sitting out there caught his attention.

“You have a trampoline?” Kuroo asked, excited. Glancing up from cutting the cake,Tsukishima replied,

“Yeah, our neighbors gave it to us when they moved.” Practically bouncing up and down, Kuroo asked,

“Can we sleep on it tonight?” Tsukishima seemed taken aback by his enthusiasm.

“Why would you want to do that?” he asked, moving a slice of cake onto a plate. Passing it over to Kuroo, he prepared his own slice.

“Because then we can sleep under the stars! You can barely see them in Tokyo.” Slowly Tsukishima took a bite out of his cake. Swallowing, he replied,

“You probably can’t see them very well out here either you know. This is still a city.” Undeterred, Kuroo pressed on.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be cold.” he retorted. Kuroo’s grin just widened.

“We’ll just have to keep each other warm.” A slight blush, just enough for Kuroo to see, colored Tsukishima’s face. Blushing a little himself, he took a bite out of the cake, avoiding eye contact. The silence of the house began pressing down on them both until Tsukishima started to speak.

“If you really want to, I don’t see a problem with it.”

Kuroo was caught off guard by how willing Tsukishima was being. Usually he’d make fun of him for suggesting something so childish. But Kuroo just shrugged it off, taking another bite of his cake. He and Tsukishima were together, and it would be fun.

That was what mattered.

“Is this strawberry shortcake?” Tsukishima asked him, finishing his slice off.

“Yeah, it’s your favorite right?” Kuroo asked him. Tsukishima turned his back to him as he put his plate in the sink. Kuroo wondered what his face looked like- probably some ridiculously cute, small smile. He always tried to hide his face from Kuroo out of embarrassment, and Kuroo always tried to catch a glimpse of it.

Tsukishima appeared as composed as usual when he turned back around.

“Yeah, thanks.” was all he said. Moving past Kuroo, he opened a chest at the end of the couch and started pulling out an assortment of blankets. “Grab some of the couch pillows too,” he directed him, trying to slide open the door through the pile of blankets in his arms.

Moving up behind him, Kuroo reached around to slide the door open for him. Flicking his eyes to the side, Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s light breath against his skin.

“Thanks,” he said, moving outside. Grabbing two of the throw pillows, Kuroo followed, switching off the lights as he left. Pausing, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could just barely make out Tsukishima crouched on the trampoline. Getting into a running start, Kuroo sprinted towards him.

Leaping up, he landed square next to Tsukishima on the trampoline, causing the boy to go flying. Landing at the edge of the trampoline in a heap, Tsukishima’s glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.  

Kuroo’s laugh filled the night air, cutting through the silence and lighting it up. Miffed, Tsukishima rammed his glasses back into place. Reaching for one of the pillows that had fallen near him, he nailed him in the face with it, cutting Kuroo’s laugh short.

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to laugh. The dead air was once again brought alive with sound as Tsukishima laughed on and on. Kuroo’s face was frozen in mid-laugh, but slowly it transformed into a pissed off grin.

“So that was funny, was it?” He asked him through gritted teeth. Tsukishima was laughing to hard to reply, and Kuroo was to impatient to wait for him to stop. Grabbing his hand, he pulled Tsukishima towards him. “You’re disturbing the neighbors!” he said, falling back and pulling Tsukishima ontop of him. His face buried in Kuroo’s chest, Tsukishima continued to laugh, but the sound was now muffled.

Closing his eyes, Tsukishima rested his ear against Kuroo’s chest so he could listen to Kuroo’s breathing. Slowly he quieted down, only releasing short bursts of laughter randomly when he remembered Kuroo’s face being hit. Matching his breathing to Kuroo’s, they both lay still in the silence.

“I’ve missed you,” Tsukishima muttered into Kuroo’s chest, barely audible. Wrapping his hands around him, Kuroo ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair. It was as soft as he remembered it being, but now there was a faint hint of coconut to it.

“I’ve missed you too,” Kuroo purred. They stayed like that, each wrapped in the others’ arms for a long time. Eventually Kuroo broke the silence.

“Hey, Tsukishima…” Kuroo started, serious. Glancing at him from above his glasses, Tsukishima waited for him to continue. Seizing his chance, Kuroo shoved his hands underneath Tsukishima’s shirt.

“My hands are really cold, warm them up!”

Yelping, Tsukishima tried to worm away from him, but Kuroo held him tight against his chest. Pressing his hands into Tsukishima’s back, he noticed that he’d become even more muscular since they’d last touched.

Still in Kuroo’s cold grip, Tsukishima decided to retaliate. Wriggling his own cold hands up Kuroo’s shirt, he pressed them against Kuroo’s abdomen. Kuroo’s laughter caused his muscles to harden underneath Tsukishima’s fingertips. But Kuroo began laughing even harder when Tsukishima started tickling his ribs.

“Stop!” Kuroo told him between fits of laughter, loosening his hug. Easing up on his own attack, Tsukishima leaned over him and, slyly, asked,

“What are you going to give me, _Kuroo-san_?” Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Kuroo pulled Tsukishima in for a long, soft kiss.

“Whatever you want, _Tsukishima-kun_ ” he said, their lips still brushing together. Running his hand down Tsukishima’s chest, Kuroo hooked his fingers into the top of his pants.

Still pinning Kuroo underneath him, Tsukishima replied,

“And if I want you?”

Pushing himself into an upright position, he kissed Tsukishima’s neck. Guiding Tsukishima onto his back, Kuroo leaned over him and pressed his lips against his ear. Even though he couldn’t see Tsukishima’s face through the dark, he knew from the heat radiating off it that he was blushing.

Kuroo was sure he was too.

“Then you can have me.”  

Kuroo gently slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s pants.

Methodically stroking Tsukishima’s cock, Kuroo watched as his whole body tensed up. Exhaling hard, Tsukishima tried to relax. As a tingle ran through his whole body, he focused in on the boy leaning over him.

“Does it feel nice?” Kuroo asked. Even through the dark, Tsukishima could see his white teeth from his grin.

His whole body flushed, he managed to exhale a “yes.”

“Good…” Kuroo whispered, beginning to rub harder. Pressing his body into Tsukishima, Kuroo kissed his neck.

Clenching his fists, Tsukishima’s suppressed moans echoed through the air.

Trying to resist Kuroo, he balled up the others shirt in his hand and pulled their faces together. Breathing heavily, he fervently kissed him. Kuroo moved his hands up to raise Tsukishima’s shirt. The cool night air ran across his exposed skin, but it was Kuroo’s touch that made him shiver.    

Carding his hands across Tsukishima’s stomach, he grasped Tsukishima’s hips and stooped down to kiss him.

But a light from the neighbors house made them both freeze. Kuroo’s face was inches from Tsukishima’s stomach, but all his focus was on the light window. Tsukishima was likewise staring at the window, holding his breath. Shadows moved around on the curtain, and the light eventually flicked off again.

Both boys exhaled and looked to each other.

Rolling off of Tsukishima, Kuroo clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He could hear Tsukishima doing the same, albeit slightly less successfully.

Lying on his back, Kuroo’s chest heaved as he fought for air, the stars twinkling above them. Turning his head, Kuroo watched as Tsukishima tried to contain his laughter.

A soft smile drifted across his face. Reaching out, he tugged Tsukishima down until they were laying down face to face. Kuroo reached out and ran his fingers over Tsukishima’s hands. Bumps from injured and broken fingers (some of which had been his fault) rose underneath his fingertips. Brushing them against his lips, he closed his eyes.

“Shall we get some sleep?” he murmured to Tsukishima. Nodding, Tsukishima pulled himself closer to Kuroo and nuzzled his face into his collarbone. Resting his chin on top of Tsukishima’s head, he breathed deeply.   

Hands and body entwined, the cat and the crow fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
